


Liepsnos

by Yakumo



Category: tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo/pseuds/Yakumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rank One Investigator, Sasaki Haise. Of course, you had never expected to fall in love with him, especially due to his high status within the CCG. However, it seems the things fate has in store aren't as pleasant as you had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liepsnos

"Rank One (Surname) (First name)," The investigator called out to her, his voice as soft and sincere as ever. "It's me." He has said, introducing his identity immediately after, but you already knew it was him. "Come in." The woman quickly responds in a polite tone, opening the door after swiftly unlocking it. The taller of the two bows and takes off his shoes as he enters, and turns to the girl, a gentle smile plastered to his face. "Good to see you're well, Rank One." Haise says, shaking your hand as he does so, being overly polite as usual. "Thank you. You look slightly pale yourself- would you like to lay down?" The (hair color) haired girl asks relatively quietly, tilting her head slightly while she queried. "Yes, if you don't mind." He replies, brushing past the younger of the two slowly, purple hues visible under his eyes like poorly applied eyeshadow. 

.

"I've had more frequent dreams." He admitted wearily, his mass huddled next to (first name) on the couch, their china tea cups steaming with excrutiatingly hot coffee. "Please elaborate." The (eye color) eyed woman "demands", her gaze glued to her superior. "Well, I nothing is visible in these dreams. All I can hear are footsteps and the screaming of a young man- probably around the age of twenty or so, if I had to guess." (Surname)'s eyes widened, the coffee she held almost pouring out due to the violent shaking of her (skin color) hands. "I..." She began, not able to organize her thoughts properly. "Well, consult the man in your mind you're always on about, Sasaki. I believe that would be the wisest decision." She continues, a hint of sterness apparent in her voice as she speaks. "Ah, yes, maybe." The white haired man says with a yawn, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Thank you, (first name). You're coffee is just as good as it was at Antei-" He begins, quickly cutting himself off with a long pause. "I forgot what I was saying- I apologize. Perhaps I'm too tired to think properly." The man chuckles, not noticing the girl's scared expression, which was quickly replaced with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Wah, sorry for the short chapter! I'm moving to Japan in 2 days and I don't have too much free time ;v;


End file.
